Beginnings Have An End
by CyberDreamer
Summary: The beginnings of the Cyber Series, and what led to their destruction. This is almost completely my imagination, so don't flame and say, "That's not how it happened!"
1. Losing Him

Losing Him

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter One: Losing Him  
  
**

Get ready...this fic will definitely NOT be lighthearted. Bring your tissue box as we explore...HOW IT ALL BEGAN...tons of improv. Do NOT flame me. I warn you.  
  
Eva Sanchez put her hands on her husband's shoulders. Vonnie, please, just leave it for one night. Her desperate brown eyes focused past his shoulder, at his reflection in the computer screen.  
Dammit, Eva, he swore softly. I'm this close to finding a way to create the perfect child. Do you really want me to stop?  
Eva's emotions tore at her heart. She'd been born sterile, unable to bear children, and Von Reichter had promised to help her. After all, he was a young scientist. True, his visions were...odd and distant, but she so wanted a child, just a young one to love and care for, someone who would depend on her for a change. Vonnie, it's late. I hate going to bed without you.  
His chair swiveled. Eva clasped her hands in front of her, watching him sadly.  
Von Reichter sighed. There's always the morning, my dear.  
A small smile crossed her face. Please, then, come to bed.  
All right.  
  
Morning. The sunlight fluttered across Eva's face, mirroring her eyelids. Her hand reached out to touch her husband's sleeping form, but instead brushed the cold sheets. _Oh, Vonnie,_ she sighed, and shed the covers.  
Clothed in her pink robe, she made her way to his basement, where the large, dusty cylinders had been dragged against the wall, hooked up to his computers with crisscrossing wires and switches. Have you done it, then? she asked tiredly.  
he replied, and sat down at his console. Some side effects, of course, Eva, but we had to be prepared for that.  
What kind of side effects? she asked with motherly concern, moving to stand beside him.  
They'll depend on a form of nutrient, and they won't be able to look much different than the next, but they'll be stronger, Eva, and more powerful than any human born child.  
_Oh, but Vonnie, I wanted a human child. _You're creating....monsters.  
No, no, my dear Eva! Not monsters at all. They'll simply be different, different is all.  
Eva fell silent, watching Von Reichter type in commands. As she watched, the tanks each filled with a pulsating, glowing green substance. No, Vonnie, not that. You can't make them dependent on that.  
Eva, please. It was not, however, a request. He was simply telling her that she could not decide how the children would be brought about. He brought a DNA strip onto the computer screen. Eyes, hair...black, do you think?  
Black hair, yes. Can the males have brown eyes, like mine? The females can have black eyes.  
If you wish it, love.  
Eva blushed. She couldn't remember the last time Von Reichter had called her that. He'd been so absorbed in his work, he hadn't had time for pleasantries.  
She thought. Vonnie, how many are you creating?  
One. Just to test this. As his fingers rapidly flew across the keyboards, Eva watched a tiny lifeform grow in the first cylinder, floating in the green liquid. Boy or girl? he asked.  
Oh, a boy, she responded.   
Von Reichter keyed in another command and leaned back in his chair. Just think, Eva. The possibilities of these children...strong, athletic, endurant...Eva, they could rule the world.  
You wouldn't dare, Vonnie.  
But his eyes were distant, thinking of new plans, and how many children he might need.  
  
Eva shook her head, kneeling in the garden, pulling at stubborn weeds. It's no good, she mused, because he simply is power hungry. Greedy and selfish. I knew that when I married him; oh why did I? Those poor children he brings into this world are going to be tools for him. Oh, somehow I know it. I'm losing him.  
  
Von Reichter pressed his hand against each tank in turn, watching the small lifeforms grow inside. They were perfect, in every muscle and every bit of brain capacity. The only flaw was their dependence on the sustenance, as he'd begun to call it, but as long as they remained loyal, there would be no need to enunciate that flaw.  
They would grow up at his South American estate, however many he chose. After all, there were roughly 6 billion people in the world to contend with. He would need an army of these children. Male and female alike...and they could, on their own, produce children just as special as them-once they got older, at least.  
He had fifty tanks at his disposal. Fifty children were now developing. They need a name, a designation. I can create variations, but these will always be the originals. A series...of cyber-genetically enhanced children. That's it...you, he told the tanks, you are the Cyber Series.


	2. Plans To Live By

Plans To Live By

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Two: Plans To Live By  
  
**

*smiles* Have fun. Vonnie's going nuts.  
  
Eva looked at the fifty new children, all sleeping in the beds which were far to big for them. Von Reichter stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. They're wonderful, aren't they? he murmured.  
They're beautiful, she answered, and traced her fingers over the foot of the bed, which had been labeled with a six. But why did you make so many?  
Plans, Eva dear. I'm going to make the world a better place, and these children will help me.  
They're so young. She turned and took her husband's hands. They can't help you now.  
No, they'll have to grow first. That's where you come in. You're their mother, after all.  
What do you mean, where I come in?  
This is the first and only batch of them you'll see. I'm going to send you and these fifty to my estate in South America. You'll have several of my servants to help you raise them. I'll send the other batches to my facilities all around the world, so that when the time comes, I'll be ready.  
Vonnie, please, don't make them do anything too horrible. They're so...innocent. Eva turned back to the sixth bed and tucked in a corner of the female child's blankets.  
You love her, Von Reichter said, unnaccusingly.  
I'm not sure why. She's just like all the others, but somehow, she seems different. Like she'll somehow rise above the rest.  
Her husband was silent. Perhaps. Come along, Eva, let them sleep. I need to book arrangements for you to go to South America, and I need to get some servants to go along with you. You'll be all right.  
  
Eva returned to the warm, quiet room later that night and looked at every sleeping child. They were perfect, in every single way. She hadn't approved of the names Von Reichter had given them. The numbers, as if they weren't human beings, now. You are children, she told the quiet forms, whether he dubs you so or not. My children.  
She reached the sixth bed, and found herself looking into the deep black eyes of the small female. Eva breathed a sigh of relief as the child, , smiled a toothless smile at her. Eva touched the little girl's cheek softly. You're special. I can tell. You're not like the others...you'll be different, somehow...you'll be the one to change everything.  
  
The airplane which was taking them to South America unnerved Eva quite a bit. It was cold and metallic, with only a small couch for her to rest on. The children had been placed in-there was no other word for it-glass boxes and given a small shot, which kept them unconscious. Von Reichter had arranged for the sixth Cyber to be placed out of order near Eva. as the woman was now beginning to call the child, rested where Cyber 30 should have been, beside her right hand.  
Eva had been reluctant to step onto the plane. If Von Reichter was created other children, other , why could she not be there to see each batch? They were, if not her flesh and blood, at least her moral offspring. _Vonnie meant to give me a child... but he's twisted it, it's all wrong now._ Love and confusion warred in her breast, causing her to lay a hand on Six's box and look at the sleeping baby girl. Would the children here ever know about their faraway brothers and sisters? Would they wonder? Eva sighed dejectedly. Would those other Cybers call another woman, Mother?  
She didn't think she could bear it. Eva rested her forehead against the glass of Six's box, closing her eyes in exhaustion.  
  
_End of Eva's Story_


	3. Growing Pains

Growing Pains

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Three: Growing Pains  
  
**

And heeeeeere she is!  
  
The alarm clock buzzed angrily in Six's sensitive ears. Her small hand batted at the clock, turning it off with a sigh. The humid sunlight of South America danced across the large bed, which she shared with nine of her .  
She sat up, the lightweight sheets left behind. Cybers 1 through 10 shared a room with Cybers 11-20, a long bed for each group of ten. Just through the next door, Cyber 29 was probably already awake. For some reason, the two of them had bonded over the few years they'd been capable of long term memory, and they were nearly inseperable-both physically and mentally.  
Six took care not to wake her bedmates, but Cyber 10 opened one eye at her. Y'd think, on a weekend, you'd sleep in for a little, he grumbled, and turned over.  
Flushing with light embarrassment, she crossed the room and poked her head around the doorframe. 29 was struggling into his blue T-shirt, his shorts already on. Six looked down at the large shirt which she had slept in and shrugged. It would do for now, she decided. It was still early morning, after all, and the others wouldn't wake up for a while yet.  
29 rubbed at his nose and looked up, smiling broadly at Six. he whispered, tugging on his small sandals. I found a way onto the outside wall.  
Six quietly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. We're gonna get in trouble, brother.  
Nah. We'll be careful. Promise.  
But what about the maids-  
Shh! Just follow me.  
Still apprehensive, but trusting of the younger Cyber, Six followed him out of the room and down the hall.  
  
It was easy to get into the courtyard; it was large and open. Most of the Cybers spent their recreation time in it. 29 led her to an ivy-covered wall. Careful of your feet, he warned, some of the vines have thorns.  
I'm not scared, she said defiantly, and began climbing the wall after him.  
At the top, he moved over, helping her up with one hand.   
She looked out over one of the rare grassy fields of the mansion. Wow...Do you see that tree out there? Six pointed to a cliff, where a bent, old tree hobbled along the edge.  
I want to go there and climb it someday soon, 29 said quietly. I hate this stuffy old place.  
She looked at him, confused. But why? Momma's very nice and kind to us, and the servants like us, too.   
No, they don't, Six. They don't have brains for themselves. Haven't you seen their eyes? They aren't smart. They're creations, like you and me.  
Her eyes widened. What are you saying? We're real kids, we are! Momma always says so and she's always right!  
29 shook his head. Haven't you noticed how much alike we all look? It's creepy. And look at these clothes. It's like they don't want us to be different. Like we're all mindless slaves.  
But we've got minds...Don't we?  
29 hugged his (slightly) older sister. Yeah. We've got minds. Don't worry. He leaned his head against her shoulder. But don't you feel cramped in here? Like there's something more you could do, but somehow they won't let you?  
Sometimes. But maybe that's because I finished reading all the books in the library.  
No...it's something else...something inside us; can't you tell?  
You're too smart, 29. Why can't you just be happy? I know something bad's going to happen soon. Can we just enjoy today?  
He pointed out at the tree. We're going to climb that tree. It's going to be our special tree.  
Our special tree?  
Forever n' always.  
  
  
Eva sighed and twisted the phone cord around her fingers. Vonnie...you're sure?....No, I don't want them to have to.....That's cruel. You can't just let them.....now? No, NO, I won't have that stuff hurting my children!.....That's because they ARE my children. Vonnie, please, you don't understand......they're not your Fixed Idea pets, they have minds and personalities! You should have known....no. I won't. I can't, not yet. They're only six and a half, Vonnie, not yet, please not yet....  
She sighed as one of the maids came into the kitchen, a platter of pancakes held in her left hand. There's not another way?...I don't like it. THEY won't like it. But if you want it that way...Yes. Yes, I'll tell them....I know....Yes, I do, but... Eva chewed on her lip. I just don't want you to do this to them. No, no, don't say anything else. I won't do it...Give me one more year....All right. I'll tell them to get it ready when it arrives...Yes. You too. Goodbye. She hung up the phone, and the maid, Laurie, spoke up.  
Begging your pardon, ma'am, but what was that all about?  
He wants all the Cybers given their first treatment of sustenance. To make them completely dependent on it.  
Ah. Insurance policy?  
They're just children, Laurie. This could change their lives forever...and he doesn't know about the side effects of it, yet, either. Except that it enhances their muscle power.  
Laurie set the platter down. What should we do?  
Eva rubbed her temples. He's sending a crate of the sustenance down. When it arrives next week, tell the Cybers to assemble in the medical room, in their lines...and then we'll just have to go from there.  
Yes ma'am. Laurie left the room, and Eva slid to the floor.  
Vonnie.....WHY must you desire to control the world...and why must you use my beloved children?


	4. Interdependence

Interdependence

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Four: Interdependence  
  
**

....read and review?  
  
Six and 29, after discovering that the other side of the wall was covered in ivy, had climbed out of the facility and ran through the wild fields of South America many times. They stayed close, however, and mostly dared each other to climb higher into the crooked old tree.  
On one of these occasions, the two sat on opposite branches, both swaying in the cool wind. Six brushed her hair from her eyes and leaned back against the branch, sighing in contentment. It's a nice day, innit?  
29 looked out over the cliff. You ever wonder what's out there, Six?  
She opened one eye. Sometimes. But I'm happy here.  
Well sure, me too, but just once wouldn't ya like to see something new?  
She sat up. I saw a bird once. I think I might want to fly everywhere someday.  
In a plane, you mean?  
No, I mean like flying. You know. Six spread her arms. Like this.  
29 laughed and stuck out his own arms. Like this!  
Uh huh! The two dissolved into giggles.  
  
Laurie turned to Eva, who had just come into the medical room. It's here, she said quietly.  
Eva sat down and held her head for a moment. Call the children...we have to do this sooner or later.  
Yes ma'am.  
  
The crackle of the loudspeakers echoed throughout the mansion and surrounding land. All Cybers report to the medical lab, all Cybers report to the medical lab.  
29 looked at his sister. Another check up? We just had one.  
Six shook her head. No...it's something else. It's a bad thing, I can tell. Really bad. She followed 29 out of the tree.  
Oh, you're probably overreacting, Six. Come on, I'll race you there.  
But he was already climbing over the wall, and she had no choice but to give chase.  
  
They were last to get to the lab, and had to split up to reach their positions in the lines. 29 gave her a jaunty wink before they separated, and the Cybers fell silent, waiting to find out the cause of the emergency call.  
Eva entered the room, gloves on. Laurie, and another maid named Julia, followed, pushing a tray of syringes along. Six noted the fear in Cyber Two's eyes, and gathered that the older girl wasn't fond of needles. Two suddenly looked at her, and with a sharp glare drove her back into line.  
Eva picked up a syringe, showing each Cyber the glowing green substance inside. Your father, Von Reichter, tells me that it's time for you to receive this, and... She motioned at Julia, who held an odd looking laser pen. ...that. I didn't want to have to do this so soon, my children...but I can't stop your father. You won't feel well after this; I won't lie to you, but please, be strong.  
Six shivered, looking at the syringe and at the pen in Julia's hand. _I'm scared_, she realized, _this IS a bad thing. Why would Father do something that would make us feel bad? Doesn't he love us still?_  
As if reading her mind, Cyber 5 smiled at her and squeezed her hand. We'll be okay, he whispered, because we're Cybers, and we're strong. So don't worry.  
she whispered back, and watched as Cyber One was taken into the back room.  
  
Six let out a painful breath. She'd been the only one so far to honestly and truthfully collapse. The other girls hadn't looked too well, and the boys handled it well enough, but it seemed the younger the Cyber, the worse the system dealt with the strange new She was worried about 29, but only at the back of her head. Eva had given her a small pill to aleviate the pain, and she was thinking through a fuzzy haze. Yet, she remembered what had happened. Right down to the first hint of pain-a pain she'd never felt before in her life.  
Eva had tried to make things easy on her. Her mother's hand was in hers, through the whole thing. Julia had given her a reassuring smile, and then the pain had started. The laser pen had burned directly into the flesh of the inside of her lower left arm, tracing letters. Six bit her lip, determined not to cry out and alarm the others.  
The searing heat burned nearly into her muscle, or so it felt. When Julia had finished penning the 6 designation, a cold, wet cloth had been strapped over the tattoo, relieving the pain-for the moment. Eva had gently tightened her hold on Six's hand, calming her down - and at the same time, preparing her for the worst.  
Laurie had brought out the syringe, which caused Six to start to tremble. The needle had been cleaned, and Six wasn't worried about infection-after all, Cybers were naturally resistant against that sort of thing. But the thought of that...glowing liquid flowing into her body....that was terrifying. What would it do to her?  
At first, it was just cold. Like the gel in an ice pack. Only it spread throughout her entire small body, then doubled back on itself. That's when it started to get uncomfortable. Six felt as though every system of her body was being ripped apart and put back together, all jumbled. She was having trouble catching her breath, and must have passed out.  
Now, resting on one of the medical lab's cots, Six was exhausted, and cramped. She was compressed, almost, like there was something she needed to do. An adrenaline rush, maybe. Or...  
The door creaked open and 29 peeked in, holding a vial in his hand.   
'm here, she called weakly.  
He climbed up onto the bed and sat down. Momma said for you to drink this. He held out the vial, which contained more of that green sustenance.  
  
Please? If Momma says so.....  
Six was too weak to argue with her favorite brother, and simply swallowed the contents of the vial, shuddering. The cold and hot flashes weren't as bad, but she cried out a little.  
Geez, we were all really scared, Six. Nobody else passed out, even.  
That makes me feel good.  
Well...Sorry. But you always were kinda delicate.  
  
Shh. I don't want you to hurt yourself.  
I won't, 29, really I won't, I promise. She sat up; the green liquid had somehow made her stronger.  
Momma told us that we're gonna start training for atlectics tomorrow. I dunno why. Father maybe told her to work it out.  
Athletics, you mean.  
One of them.  
Can we still go to the tree?  
  
Okay. Just so long as we've got the tree.  
We'll always have the tree.


	5. Above All Others

Above All Others

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Five: Above All Others  
  
**

....read and review?  
  
The next six months would prove to be challenging for the Cybers. They were finally allowed into the back of the mansion, where an entire fitness and training room had waiting for them. They had gaped at the pool, the running track, and the mats. _This is so cool!_ A schedule was posted on the inside of each dormitory door. The children were to check their assignments just before bed each night, and be ready in the morning for training.  
Today, Six's group (Cybers 1 though 10) had been sent to the track, where they were to run various lengths and record their times. Just across the way, Cyber 29 was doing laps across the pool. Six was reassured, and took her mark at the beginning of the track. Cybers 7 through 10 took their positions beside her, and they waited for the whistle that signified the start of a run.  
_Phweet!_ Battered sneakers slapped the pavement, all five Cybers desperately trying to pull ahead of the others. Six tried to control her breathing, stretching her steps out to the very limit. Her toes dug into the pavement, propelling her forward. She wanted to be the very best. _If I can just prove to Father and Momma...then I won't be left behind! I'll be right at the top, just like I want. _She drew in a sharp breath as she crossed the finish line, tying with Cyber 10 for first. _Oooh, not HIM!_  
Six wiped sweat from her forehead, catching 10's eyes.  
He smirked. You're still not tough enough to beat me.  
I will be!  
Go on.  
Someday, I'll beat you, Ten!  
Such strong words.  
Shut up!  
Make me!  
I'll make you!  
Well, come on then, or are you a namby pamby wuss?  
I'll show you who's the namby pamby wuss! Six lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Ten angrily rolled her over, but she wouldn't give up so easily. She threw a punch into his face, aiming blindly. He flew off of her, sliding off the track. Six leaped to her feet and made as if to dive for him again.  
Cyber Four saw the commotion and ran over, grabbing Six by the arm. Leave him alone! You should know better than to pick on a younger Cyber. Shame on you, Six!  
You heard what he called me! I am NOT a namby pamby wuss!  
Are too, 10 muttered, wiping blood from his nose and standing up. You even fainted when you got that shot.  
Four got between the two of them. You didn't look so hot yourself, Ten. Weren't you crying?  
Shut up, Four. You think you're so smart-  
Four grabbed Ten by the shoulders. Look. We're not here to fight. We're supposed to be getting strong for Father. I don't know why you and Six feel the need to fight, but do it somewhere else, because I can't break you up all the time.  
Don't bother, glared Six, I'm not speaking with him. She turned her back and headed to the pool, where 29 had just finished a lap.  
Hey Six, wait a minute! I didn't mean anything! Ten called after her. She didn't turn back, just sat down by the edge of the pool and began talking with 29. he muttered, and headed back to the starting line of the track.  
  
Von Reichter swiveled in his chair. Eva, let them fight. It makes them stronger if they have worthy opponents.  
_I know, but one day they're going to hurt themselves._ Her voice was pleadingly worried, even over the telephone.  
Watch for the whole group. There are others besides Cyber 6.  
_Are you really going to use them to dominate the world?_  
He sighed. Eva, we've been through this. I only want to make the world BETTER.  
_You're selfish, Vonnie. What about the children? They might not want to help you-_  
Don't be ridiculous; they LIVE to please us.  
_You made them that way!_  
Let's not discuss this, not now. How are they doing?  
_Much better. A vial of sustenance lasts them a few weeks now. As they get older, they won't need it so often._  
Good news, then.  
__  
Well. I'd better check on the other facilities. Let me know if anything traumatic happens.  
_I'll do that. Goodbye.  
_ But a click signaled that she had already hung up. Von Reichter shook his head. You don't understand, Eva. You just don't understand.  
  
Six lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. 29 had told her not to worry about being the best. If she did what she could do, that should be good enough for anyone. But somehow, Six yearned for the approval of her She had 50 Cybers to contend with here, and surely there were more somewhere else. If they were all as strong, and as determined as her, she definitely had a lot of work to do.  
She knew 29 wouldn't approve. He was too worried about her, too cautious. He seemed to think she was going to collapse at any minute if he didn't watch out for her. Well, she could handle herself. _I'm strong. I'm going to beat Ten. And then I'm going to help Father, right by his side. And I'll help 29 no matter what, because we're still best friends, and he's still my brother._  
she whispered in the darkness, I'm going to be better than them.


	6. Losing A Brother

Losing A Brother

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Six: Losing A Brother  
  
**

Okay, now I'm serious. Everybody has to read and review this story. I mean it! Don't be a cheeseburger. Be a duck and do it. Right.  
  
On the rare occasions when Six and 29 got a little off time, they headed straight for tree. Not a single other Cyber had ever left the mansion; they were all afraid of the consequences. But effects of their actions never crossed Six or 29's minds. Which may have been the entire cause of what happened next.  
It had been fairly dry lately, and the two siblings had decided to run around in the grass near the cliff. It was fairly tall, tickled their stomachs, and felt, quite frankly, wonderful.   
Six knelt by the edge of the cliff, looking out over the South American landscape. 29 smiled and put his slightly smaller arm around her waist as she suddenly pointed down. she breathed, a flower.  
The petals were soft and colored a brilliant pink. How it had survived on the cliff with no rain, she couldn't imagine, but a flower it was, and a pretty one at that. D'you want it? asked 29.  
Well if I wanted it, I could get it, you know.  
I only asked if you wanted it.  
It's pretty.  
Okay, so you want it. He laughed a little.  
Six smiled.   
I'll go get it.  
Oh, you don't have to!  
But I want to. I love you.  
Six wrapped her brother in a tight hug. Okay, but be careful.  
29 nodded and turned around, sliding down to the small ledge where the flower grew. Reaching out in his small hand, he pulled the flower from where it grew and turned back around to face the cliff, smiling up at his sister. Look, Six, I've got it!  
She laughed and grinned down, reaching out for the flower. I'll take it so you can get back up.  
29 held up his hand, but faltered. Something was wrong with the rock, it was too crumbly, and-  
His feet dropped out from beneath him. Six screamed and reached down, clawing at the air. A look of complete surprise was on his face as, barefoot, he plummeted from the clifftop.  
No no no no no no! Brother! Brother! BROTHER!  
  
Six woke up in bed, sitting straight up. The nightmares were back. It had only been yesterday that she'd lost 29...her favorite brother...the only one she was close to...and it was her fault! _I told him I wanted it, I let him go after it, I said it was pretty, it IS my fault, I don't care what they say! He's gone, he's gone, and it's my fault!_  
None of the other Cybers had blamed her for it. They'd blamed it on 29's young confidence. Not on him, exactly, mind, just on his personality. Cybers 28 and 30 gave her cold glances, but Cyber 10 or Cyber 4 would always be right behind them, to hug her and hold her if she cried. She hadn't stopped crying, it seemed, since she returned to the mansion that afternoon and told Eva what had happened. Six was desperately afraid. Mama wasn't angry, but very saddened. And who knew WHAT Father would say? Eva had called him after the Cybers went to bed. Six couldn't bear it if Von Reichter hated her after that. She just couldn't.  
The floor was cold on her feet as she left the bedroom, sitting down in the hallway outside of Eva's room. Little snatches of phone conversation could be heard. Six held her stomach tightly, trying to still the butterflies that danced in it, and muffling her sniffles in her shoulder.  
A whole week....she's so near the end of her tolerance; I really don't think she can....Vonnie, it wasn't her fault.....what does she need to be taught? She already feels horrible. Twenty Nine was her best friend, her favorite, and I think she DOES think she caused it.....it's cruel. She won't be able to make it. If it hurts her in anyway, I'll-........ Six could hear quiet crying. You know I love her, Vonnie...I'll leave you if you hurt her. I swear to God I will....You'd better be sure of it. If she suffers because of you-I WON'T break down! Don't you ever think I'm that weak! I'll do what you say, but I'm warning you for the last time, if you hurt her-if you hurt ANY of them, I'm getting a divorce....no, that's final, Vonnie. Good night. Goodbye.  
Six got up and scrambled quietly back to the bedroom, where she huddled beneath her sheets, stuffing her nose into the pillow. She groped beneath it, pulling out the treasured picture of her and 29, smiling, smiling like yesterday's events had never happened, like he was sleeping in the next room and tomorrow they'd both get up, and...and go back to the tree.  
said a muffled voice from the end of the bed. It was 10.  
she choked out, putting the picture back.  
It'll be okay, he sighed.  
Six turned over and curled herself into the tiniest ball she could manage. Icy. She felt icy, and nothing in the world could warm her up. Not even the rare kindness from Ten. Not even the fact that Mama had told Father how much Six was loved. Not even that picture.  
Outside, rain fell against the window.  
Six buried her face in the pillow.  
  
Eva had pulled her into the empty den room, where 29 had played a few simple songs on the piano just last week. _No, I have to stop thinking about it._ Six bit her lip and looked at her mother.  
Six...you know I love you...and I don't blame you for Brandon's death... Eva had insisted on calling the Cybers with larger designations by name. It was just her motherly instinct. But your father...well, he won't stand for it. He's angry and disappointed...Six, I'm afraid you'll have to go this week without sustenance.  
A cold lump grew in her stomach as she watched her mother's face. But, Mama...why?  
Eva shook her head. I don't know. Be strong, okay?  
Six stared at the floor. Yeah, whatever. She turned and left the room, heading back to the dormitories.  
The window was open, the curtains blowing in with the breeze. Six leaned against the sill, watching the other Cybers run in as the message echoed: All Cybers report to the medical lab, all Cybers report to the medical lab. She sighed. She was so tired without the sustenance, lethargic and depressed. She gasped in pain as her left arm suddenly crackled and glowed a bright green. The strength simply drained out of her, sinking into the floor, taking Six along with it.  
That was how Ten found her, clutching her left arm and crying without tears. He ran to her, a half empty vial of sustenance in his hand. He put his left arm around her. he panted, we heard rumors about what happened. You can have mine, if you want it.  
You're not...calling me....a wuss, are you?  
No, but you need it, too.  
Yeah, well- she fell silent as she took the vial from her younger sibling and drained it, handing it back to him gratefully. she whispered, and closed her eyes.  
_I miss you, 29._


	7. Choose A Side

Choose A Side

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Seven: Choose A Side  
  
**

I mean it, review, don't be stupid, and if you ever ever lie to me ...... well never mind. Review.  
  
Looking back on it, Six realized that 29's death may have been the cause of all that followed. The unruliness, the disobedience, and the accident which - well, never mind that yet.  
She'd refused to be called Six. Woe betide anyone who dare call her that pet name. Woe betide anyone who tried to talk her into forgiving her mother. And heaven forbid you should mention her father. If you had to talk to her, you called her Cybersix once, to get her attention, and you didn't waste time with pleasantries. Get to the point or shut up.  
Cyber 10 was the only sibling who could hold her attention for very long, and he also suffered the most bloody noses, due to a slip of the tongue. However, deep inside, Cybersix did know that he cared about her, and felt bad about 29. _Besides,_ reasoned her twelve-year-old mind,_ I owe him for sharing his sustenance with me._  
Furiously, Cybersix kicked a pop can into the bushes. She hadn't trusted her mother again, not since the day she'd been punished for her brother's death. And Von Reichter...she purposely let her training slide. Whatever he was doing, she didn't want to be a part of it. He might have created her, but he wasn't her father. He just COULDN'T be. And she wouldn't let him.  
All Cybers report to the medical lab, all Cybers report to the medical lab.  
She sniffed condescendingly and threw a rock at the speaker. Bite me, she said, and took her time getting to the clean, white room.  
Inside, her siblings avoided her eyes, and the aids in the lab gave her cold looks. She stuck out her tongue at them and stepped into her place in line.  
Eva sighed and opened her mouth to speak.  
What is it this time, is Daddy still angry at us?  
Eva gave Cybersix a confused look.  
I bet he is. He's always comparing us to charts of Cybers we've never heard of. From France, and Russia, and Germany-oh yes, the PRECIOUS Cybers in Germany.  
  
Don't call me that. Cybersix glared at her mother.  
Please, love, if you understood, you wouldn't-  
I bet I would. Look, she said, turning to her brothers and sisters, all this time we've been pushing ourselves to be better than the rest. I bet more than half of you fainted. We thought we'd been doing good, right? Well, LOOK! Cybersix angrily snatched several papers from a table and threw them at the Cybers. THESE are what we've been compared to! Cyber 1000 ran faster than Ten or me! Cyber 2384 swam faster than Twenty Nine ever did! Cybersix swallowed the lump in her throat. We're not SPECIAL, she declared, We're just being USED.  
Nice speech, snapped one of the aides, grabbing her arms. Come on, get out of here.  
Cybersix responded by elbowing the woman in the gut, breaking free, and pushing her to the floor. We're supposed to be Daddy's favorites? Look how they've treated us.  
The aides were now swarming around her, preventing her from getting further. The Cybers were quietly talking amongst themselves, most of them nodding.  
She's right! yelled Ten. And we KNOW she's right.  
Cyber 45, for the first time in his life, spoke his mind. But Mama...we can't forget Mama...She loves us. Don't you?  
Eva spread her hands, glancing pleadingly at Cybersix, who responded with a sharp glare.  
Cyber Four shook her head. This is ridiculous. We all love Mama. But she hurt Cybersix. She didn't stand up to Father. We can't listen to Father anymore. He certainly doesn't love us.  
And SHE'S just following orders! shouted one of the younger Cybers, pointing at Eva.  
Cybersix sighed, tired from her outburst. I think we have to choose a side.  
Eva moaned softly. Get them out of here, she said through her hands. Get them out of here, let them talk. They deserve it.  
Cybersix jerked herself away from the aides and backed into the protection of her siblings, who finally accepted her completely. The 50 Cybers of South America shot apologetic and nervous looks at Eva, but all filed out of the room. They knew Cybersix was right. Something had to be done, a side had to be chosen... or else their Father...  
He doesn't love you, you know, Cybersix blurted out, looking at her mother, tears running down her face. She was the last in the room. And he doesn't love us either. Does he?  
She turned and ran from the medical lab.


	8. Cease Fire

Cease Fire

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Eight: Cease Fire  
  
**

Well, this one's coming slowly to an end. It's probably the only one I'll ever write completely offline and then upload in a day. My next story'll be a request from a friend of mine-hopefully he's writing his crossover, too. Beyond that, I've got about four more ideas, so don't worry, anyone - Thou shalt not suffer overlong. :) Review!  
  
From then on, the Cybers showed no respect for the aides, and listened to their mother only on days. Good days didn't come around very often, but the children were never hostile to Eva, and never went out of their way to hurt her. However, the training was all but abandoned.  
Cybersix kept up her fighting skills, mostly sparring with Ten-he was the only one who actually proved a challenge to her, and assuredly, the only one who could beat her. The others were easy fights, and though they held their own, Cybersix could always beat them.  
Some of the Cybers spent their time studying. They'd lost education for training, and were more concerned about getting it back. The younger Cybers, however, chose to have mud fights, and sometimes things would get hairy, and rocks would start flying. This made Eva nervous, and though she'd broken off contact with Von Reichter as much as possible, she considered calling him to ask what to do.  
It was a cloudy day, one that threatened to rain at any moment. While Cybers 30 through 50 held a dirt clod war - which involved stones, whenever it could - Cybersix took on Ten.  
she grunted, struggling to hold him down.  
he laughed, and rolled onto his back, pinning her beneath him. She responded with a loud smack on the back of his head, sending him tumbling forward.  
Wash your hair, she snarled.  
Aw, come on, go easy, he smirked.  
Cybersix smirked back for about a second, then tackled him around the waist, sending the both of them crashing into the ground. Both adopted positions that would easily end the other's life, if followed through with.  
I think you lost, Ten panted.  
I think YOU lost, Cybersix replied, and stood up.  
I think we both lost, he corrected, and took her outstretched hand. Shall we join the mud fight? he asked innocently.  
Cybersix wiped her forehead. Sure, why not? Hope it rains.  
Best mud's over by Cyber 35.  
They raced each other to the battleground and joined the fight.  
  
Eva leaned over and looked out the window, just in time to see a few stones fly through the air. Oh....Julia, finish draining the beans, will you? This has got to stop.  
  
She opened the door and headed out to the muddy field. 45, come here.  
The boy ran and stood in front of his mother. Of all his siblings, he'd remained the most loyal. What is it?  
I want you to stop throwing rocks at each other.  
B-but, Mama...no one ever gets hurt... he gestured behind him as the participants easily dodged a barrage of stones. We're too fast to let the rocks hurt us.  
Well, one day you might trip, and then what?  
Then someone'll help me up. We have a code of honor, too, y'know.  
SOMETHING FATHER DOESN'T HAVE! came an anonymous yell, followed by snorts of laughter.  
45 smiled weakly. he said, and darted back into the game.  
  
Eva stood on the sidelines, watching her beloved children act out their battles with drama, passion, and - sometimes - humor.  
Don't throw that at me!  
Why not?  
You're on MY team!  
What team, stripes or solids?  
This is not a game of pool!  
I meant the shirt colors, halfwit!  
Don't throw that at me!  
Quit your whining!  
Etcetera. Rocks flew more consistently now; in fact, the barrage was almost all rocks, though some were cleverly disguised as mud balls. Eva could no longer stomach the playful, yet brutal form of excercise, and ran into the middle of it all.  
  
CEASE FIRE! came the yell, but too late, as a crash of thunder overpowered it.  
The Cybers stood in shock as their mother lay still in the dirt. Cyber 45 fell to his knees beside her form, trying to shake her awake, like a five year old who didn't understand. Cybersix, followed by Ten and a few others, crouched down and gently wiped the blood from Eva's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and seemed to focus only on Cybersix.  
My...little Six...I love you...  
The brown eyes closed again, and Cybersix took her mother's limp hand, pressing it to her face.  
Mama.....oh Mama.....I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry.  
  
I understand, nodded Von Reichter. Thank you, Julia. You know what to do.  
_Yes sir. Shall I tell the other facilities?_  
I'll do that myself.  
_Yes sir._


	9. The End Is Just A Little Harder

TheEndHarder

**Beginnings Have An End  
Chapter Nine: The End Is Just A Little Harder  
  
**

*sobsigh*  
  
Breakfast went uneaten. The Cybers, at least those who had been in the mudfight, weren't hungry, and only wanted to stay in bed. The others, when they received the news, either fell into shock or burst into tears. No one had meant for Eva to die.  
Cybersix, braving tears and rain-dampened walls, had finally gotten up the strength to go back to her tree...the tree she'd shared with 29. Sitting in its wet branches, she allowed thoughts to come and go, too exhausted to hold onto them for long. _First 29, then Mama...probably Father will be mad...who cares about Father? He didn't love Mama, or us...we'll be okay...maybe we will...maybe not...I don't feel well._ She wrapped her arms around her stomach, sighing with depression.  
Hey, Cybersix. You up there?  
Cybersix looked down through the damp leaves to see Ten's face looking up at her.   
Can I come up?  
_Is he trying to be 29 for me?...it doesn't matter. _  
A few moments passed as he jumped into the leaves and settled on a branch next to her. There's a rumor that Father is going to teach us a lesson for hurting Mama.  
  
Silence. Are you scared?  
  
More silence. Look, say something, Six-I mean- Ten cursed, bracing himself for a punch.  
But Cybersix only looked at him sadly. I don't know if you heard what Mama said to me, but-  
I heard all right. Enhanced hearing. I'll bet the Cybers at the back of the crowd heard.  
Oh. Well...somehow, it was like she was forgiving me for being so rude...and I'd never forgiven her, except right after that because she told me she loved me. It's like.... she died and I never got a chance to forgive her, except maybe her spirit was still close enough to hear me...d'you think, Ten?  
He crossed his arms. Anything's possible. Listen, you've gotta be strong. The younger ones-they're really scared, Six. He'd fallen back to her pet name. I know Cyber One's the oldest, but they don't look up to him...Not me, either. They really admire you because you were always so stubborn and strong and independent. Don't take it away from them-  
Immediately, Ten knew he'd said the wrong thing, because Cybersix sat straight up, anger and pain flashing across her face. Take it AWAY from them? First I lose 29, and that's my fault, so I get MY BROTHER taken away from me. Then because of some stupid storm, we lose our MOTHER! And they're worried about their stupid HEROINE? That's #$%@ed up and you KNOW it!  
Ten put both hands on her shoulders. Calm down, Six! I've NEVER seen you this angry, and don't let them see it either! Look, let's go talk it out with them. They deserve to know how you feel. They want to help you; why won't you let them?  
Because I'm scared. Not just for me, but for them. They DON'T deserve to see me all messed up like this. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her striped tee-shirt. You should go and try to help them. Leave me here, I gotta get myself together before I come back.  
He nodded hesitantly. You'll be okay?  
Yeah...I think so. Only be careful. I feel really sick, like something bad's about to happen.  
All Cybers report to the medical lab immediately. **_This is an emergency._** Repeat, **all** Cybers report to the medical lab immediately.  
Cybersix looked at Ten fearfully. Don't go, Ten, please don't go. Something awful will happen if you do. Please don't go!  
Ten jumped from the branches. You're not coming?  
No, and please don't you go either!  
He looked up at her, confusion on his face. You can stay, but I think we should go see.  
  
He waved slightly. I'll see you later. And he turned and leaped back into the facility.  
No, Ten, _please_, Cybersix begged the air.  
When it became apparent that Ten hadn't heard, she leaped from the tree. _I can't go back. I can't go back. TWELVE!_ A sudden pang flashed through her, the silent cry of death - or sustenance hunger, she couldn't tell which. _I've gotta get out of here. I've gotta run._ She tore off, barefoot, into the woods, not knowing which direction to go, only knowing that if she stayed put, someone...something...would find her. Find her and kill her.  
_I've GOT to run..._  
  
The sixth Cyber, unaccounted for?  
Shut up, Julia. As far as Von Reichter's concerned, ALL the Cybers were eliminated. Disappeared as a creation should. Left their vials of sustenance, which were stored elsewhere. But we dropped one, got it? That explains the missing vial.  
She's alive somewhere.  
Von Reichter doesn't need to know that. It would only make him angry, and we'd have to find her. And I'm TIRED of looking after and caring for the brats. So keep your mouth shut about it, understand?  
  
  
Cybersix shielded her head as glass and metal debris flew through the air. The car had crashed right in front of her; what on EARTH was the driver thinking? Nearly killed her! Probably killed whoever was inside...She waited for the flames to die down, then crept to the car and yanked the back door open.  
Inside the front seat were two figures who'd obviously received the worst of the impact, but the form in the back...two brownish black eyes looked at her, tired and dusty. An angel, the young boy said, then closed his eyes.  
Cybersix hardly dared to breathe, but forced herself to check his pulse. she said quietly, then caught sight of the silver dog tag around his neck. What, there a war or something? she asked quizzically, and looked at it closely. Nah, just a medical alert. Hmm... Adrian Seidelman...  
_Go on. Father will be looking for you. No one's here to notice. Just make a story. He won't mind. This...Adrian won't mind._  
Cybersix gently eased Adrian's body from the car, laying him in the shoulder of the road. She knelt over him and took the dog tag from around his neck, clasping it around her own. She glanced over his clothes and shivered. No need to go THAT far for accuracy. Her tee-shirt and shorts were close enough; she'd just have to find new ones once she reached civilization-which she was sure to do, she'd just follow the road.  
She pushed her hair up out of her face, attempting to make herself look like the boy. _Hmm._ Cybersix examined herself in a puddle of dirty water._ It'll work. Though what happens once I hit puberty, I DREAD to think..._  
An hour or two later, she had buried Adrian in the grass alongside the road, and placed a small stone as a marker on top of it. Cybersix said a quick prayer, the only one she knew, and turned around to look at the road. That way, she decided, heading down the road the same way the car had been going. I'll find someone, tell them what happened...I'll say I can't remember much...and then everything'll be all right. I'll be all right.


End file.
